Expressive - Part 1
by 007cleeton
Summary: After finding out that Rarity has just been using him, Spike decides to run away only to be found by Sweetie Belle, who, actually has a crush on him.


"Ah!" Spike exclaimed as he rose from his bed after a long night of peaceful sleep.  
As he began to walk down to where Twilight Sparkle is usually at in the morning, he noticed she wasn't there.  
"Twilight?" He called out, listening for a response. Nothing. "Twilight? Are you here?" He once again waited for a response.  
He walked down to where the purple alicorn should be, but wasn't. He then noticed a note on the table, and picked it up.  
"Dear Spike,  
I've gone out to get some supplies I need. I was going to bring you, but... You're quite a heavy sleeper. See you soon.  
Love, Twilight Sparkle"  
"Hmm... Well, if I'm here alone," a deviant grin grew on his face, "I guess she won't mind if I do this!" He then ran to the fridge where all the ice cream was and took a tub of chocolate ice cream out. "Heheheh." The dragon chuckled mischievously. He proceeded to take the top off the tub and began wolfing down large amounts of ice cream, his face seeming to turn into mud. "Agh! Brain Freeze!" He screamed.  
"Ah ha!" Came a familiar voice from an impossible to find source.  
"Oh no... T-twilight! I can explain this whole thing! I-it was ninjas!" Spike's mind raced to think of a better excuse.  
Then came Twilight, seeming to be using an invisibility spell, as her form slowly appeared in the room.  
"Yeah, I'm sure it was, Spike. I'm disappointed in you. This was a test to see if I could trust you alone. But, apparently that can't happen." She looked at him, as a teacher would do to an unruly student.  
"I-I'm sorry, Twilight... Give me another chance, I can prove that I can be trusted!" He begged.  
"Then you'll have to start showing it." She said very sternly. Twilight then sighed, hoping Spike would've passed the test.  
They both sat in silence, spike avoiding looking at Twilight, because he knew he'd be met with her disappointed glare.  
"You're... Disappointed?" The word disappointed made Spike feel like he has failed something, and is being judged by others. Which, most of the time, is the case. But it made him feel sad, unwanted, and empty.  
"Yes, Spike. But you're still a good dragon, and the best assistant in all of Equestria" She said, trying to cheer him up. She knows how Spike feels about the word, "disappointed". "Anyway, I've got to assist Rarity with her dresses." She said with a sigh.  
Spikes eyes immediately lit up with joy, and his heart rate increased.  
"Rarity? Can I come? Can I, can I can I?" Spike said, sounding like a child wanting a toy.  
"Of course, why wouldn't you be able to come?"  
Spike ignored the question and dashed out the door, heading towards Rarity's boutique. When he arrived, he was greeted by Rarity's innocent, cute, and seducing smile.  
"Oh, Spikey-Wikey!" She exclaimed as she hugged him tightly. Spike blushed furiously. "Spike, would you be a dear and fetch me the green fabric from my room?" She asked, still giving that seducing smile.  
"Y-yeah! Anything for you!" He responded as he bolted to her room. "Green fabric, green fabric..". He mumbled to himself while searching The room. "Oh, here it is." He said as he grabbed the fabric carefully off of her desk. He then saw a note fall from the desk, a crumpled one. He was tempted to read it. "I can't go through her private stuff! Well, wait a minute... If it's crumpled up, she must not care about it." Spike thought to himself.  
He picked the note up and in crumbled it.  
"Dear Spike,  
I'm writing this to you because I'm too much of a scaredy cat to say this myself," This gave Spike massive hope, and he was convinced Rarity like him back. "I know this will make me a horrible pony... But, I've just been leading you on, into thinking you we're getting closer to me. I know, it's terrible... But the truth is, I do like you, as a friend, and that's how I want to stay. Please, forgive me for this. If you can't, I understand... I'm so sorry, I did it to get some help with my dresses, and you were so cute when you would gaze at me. Also, it made me feel... Loved. I wish I wouldn't of done something so horrible... Again, I'm so sorry.  
Love, Rarity"  
By now, Spike was trembling. He felt sad, betrayed, and used. But, he couldn't be mad at her. He was too forgiving.  
"Spike? Did you find the fabric?" Rarity called out.  
He didn't respond.  
"Spike? Are you alright?" Twilight called.  
They began to head in the direction of Rarity's room. When they arrived, Rarity immediately looked down in shame.  
"Spike... I-"  
She was cut off by Spikes trembling voice.  
"I forgive you..." He said quietly  
"What's going on?" Said Twilight  
Spike tossed her the note and Twilight proceeded to read it.  
Rarity then spoke. "Spike, you weren't suppose to see that. I was never going to send it... I couldn't bear the shame and thought of me hurting you."  
Twilight looked up at Rarity.  
"How could you, Rarity? Breaking his heart for your amusement?"  
"To be honest, Twilight, I felt horrible the entire time..."  
Spike remained silent. He started to tear up. He jumped out the window, rolling when he hit the ground.  
"Spike?" Both Twilight and Rarity said. They rushed to the window, but they couldn't see the dragon anywhere. He was already at Twilights library.  
Twilight and Rarity then ran to the library, hoping he'd be there. When they got there, they quickly ran inside, gasping at the sight. The whole house was wrecked; books were scattered everywhere, desks were broken, and even his fire was scattered all over the place. Then they saw Spike, his face red, breathing heavily, and nothing but rage in his eyes. He then began smashing the other desks into pieces.  
"Spike! Stop!" Twilight ordered. "Stop or I'll have to use force, and I don't want to do that!"  
Spike glared at Twilight, then at Rarity.  
Rarity began to speak, "S-Spike... Stop, please? Don't do this."  
He began smashing more things, sick of being told what to do by Rarity. Twilight then lifted him off the ground with her magic, and slapped him.  
"SPIKE! Snap out of it!" She exclaimed.  
Spike just stated at her.  
"Y-you... You just..." He stuttered. Spikes rage grew as he pulled away from Twilights magic grip. Then, he ran out the door.  
Sweetie Belle was walking back home after her meeting with the Cutie Mark Crusaders. She then saw Spike running towards her.  
"Hi Spike!" She said with a wave.  
Spike then ran into her, making them both fall down. Sweetie Belle noticed that his face was covered in tears, and was blood red. They took a quick glance at each other, then Spike got up and ran away quickly.  
"Spike?" She said softly. She then saw Rarity and Twilight running towards her. "What's wrong with S-" she was cut off when they passed her completely.  
Spike saw a bush and hid inside of it. The two other mares ran right passed him, not noticing where he was. Exhausted, he layed on his back, and slowly drifted off to sleep.  
Spike woke up the next day, shivering. It was very cold, and was even snowing. Spike then ran to Sweet Apple Acres, hoping to find shelter in an old barn. He then noticed a house up in a tree. He considered it, but he then remembered that it was the Cutie Mark Crusaders club house. After an hour of searching, he found himself at Sugarcube Corner. There were photographs of him all over the place, and a reward for whoever finds him. Eventually, it got way too cold, even for Spike. He knew he'd have to find shelter, but he couldn't go back home. Not ever. He felt like he wasn't wanted.  
"Spike? Where are you?" A voice called out.  
Spike immediately recognised the voice as Sweetie Belle's. He slowly approached her. She then turned around and saw him.  
"Spike!" She cried.  
He then began to run behind her house, hoping she wouldn't notice he was there.  
Sweetie Belle then trotted behind the house to greet him.  
"Spike, where have you been? Everypony's been so worried, and we sent search parties to find you! But, Rarity is the saddest I think."  
"Rarity..." Spike whispered. The very name made him tear up. "They... Don't need me." He said.  
Sweetie Belle rested a hoof on his shoulder, which made him jerk back away from her.  
"Spike? Are you alright? Please, tell me. I'm worried about you."  
Spike explained the note he found, and how he felt and what he did, Sweetie Belle sitting there and occasionally nodding.  
"Spike, I'm so sorry... What happened to you is horrible, I'd do anything to make you feel better." She then hugged him tightly, making him flinch. It took a minute, but Spike eventually wrapped his arms around her too.  
"T-thanks..." Spike said. He could feel his heart rate increase, knowing that he could trust Sweetie Belle. The hug warmed both him and her.  
"Spike, I'll always be here if you need to talk. But we have to get you home, everypony is worried sick about you." Sweetie Belle said.  
"I guess so..." He responded, still holding onto her. "But now I feel empty. Nopony to love. Ugh, I know I'm sounding like a complete girl right now, but it feels nice to love somepony. I just wish maybe I'd find that special somepony someday... I know, it may seem I'm too young to be thinking about this all, but, I think you're never too young to start thinking about these things."  
"I like a boy who can express himself..." She said. Sweetie Belle hadn't realised Spike was so... Expressive. It was a rare trait to find in a boy.  
Hearing this, Spike's cheeks immediately turned a light shade of red.  
"Y-you do?" He asked.  
Sweetie Belle nodded in response, her cheeks a light shade of pink.  
"Would you be my special somepony?" He asked, hopeful.  
"Y-yeah, I will." She then kissed him on the cheek. "I will." She repeated. "Let's get you home, Spikey-Wikey." She said in a cooing voice.  
Spike smiled and nodded. They then walked back to the library where, surprisingly, everypony was waiting for them.  
"Spike! I'm so sorry for hitting you!" Twilight exclaimed as she ran up and hugged him. "I'll never do it again! I promise! Oh I was so worried!" She began to tear up at the thought of her driving Spike away, even though it hadn't been her entirely, she blamed herself.  
"Rarity told us everythin' that happened sugar cube." Applejack said.  
Rarity ran up and hugged him, apologising again and again and again.  
"It's okay Rarity, I already forgave you." Spike said.  
The others said nothing, as they couldn't think of what to say. Except for Pinkie Pie, who, of course, immediately screamed, "Finding Spike party!".  
A few hours passed, and everypony was gone, except for Sweetie Belle and Twilight. Of course Twilight wasn't gone, as she lived there.  
"Sweetie Belle, thank you so much for bringing Spike home." Twilight said.  
"You're welcome." Sweetie Belle responded.  
Spike walked up to Sweetie Belle and hugged her tightly.  
"Thank you so much, Sweetie Belle." He said.  
"You're welcome, Spikey-Wikey."  
Upon hearing this, Twilight immediately raised an eyebrow.  
"Well, I've got to go... Uh... Polish the bookshelves! Yeah... That's it..." Twilight said. She ran out of the room, cast an invisibility spell, then came back in. "Oh this will be good!" She thought to herself.  
"Polish the bookshelves? Since when does she do that herself?" Spike said. He then shrugged it off and look at Sweetie Belle. "I can't thank you enough... I just don't know why you'd pick somepony like me. Just to make me feel better?" He questioned.  
"Well... I never realised how expressive you were. Also, I sort of... Had a... Crisj omb yui..."  
"A what?"  
"I said, I sort of had a crush on you..." Sweetie Belle looked down at the ground, her face bright red.  
Spike's fave immediately went into a bright shade of red too.  
She began to speak, "Yeah... You were spending so much time with Rarity, in the mean time, I got to know so much about you. But never about your... Sensitivity." She was still looking down.  
Spike then put a claw under her chin and gently lifted her face so they were looking at eachother, smiling. He kissed her lightly, and held the kiss for about seven seconds.  
"Eeeee!" Twilight squealed.  
Spike then broke the kiss and looked in the direction of the squeal. He then blushed deeply as he realised it was Twilight.  
"T-Twilight!" He yelled.  
Sweetie Belle turned his head back towards her and said, "Who cares." Then kissed him. Both of their faces beat red. After they broke the kiss, they just looked at each other in silence, both blushing. Finally, Spike broke the silence.  
"Sweetie Belle... Let's go somewhere tomorrow."  
"Like, on a date?"  
"Y-yeah."  
"Ok, sure. But where?"  
"Hmm... The movies?"  
"Too expensive..."  
"Sugarcube Corner?"  
"Everypony goes there for dates. I don't really like to date in public."  
"A picnic?"  
"That's sounds perfect, Spike"  
"Ok, but where will it be?"  
"Let's just have it in the field by Fluttershy's cottage."  
"Okay."  
"I've got to get back to Rarity. I'll see you tomorrow, Spikey-Wikey." She kissed him on the cheek.  
"Y-yeah. See you tomorrow."  
Sweetie Belle then left the house and went back to Rarity's boutique. Spike watched as she left, waving to her with a lovestruck expression on his face.  
"Spike! I'm done polishing the bookshelves!" Twilight pretended. She then appeared in the room.  
Spike crossed his arms and looked at her sternly.  
"Twilight, I know you were watching us." He said.  
"Oh fine! I was watching. But I was curious!"  
"Oh? You don't say!"  
"Spike, I don't mean to intrude on your privacy. I know it was wrong. But, now that I know... I need to get you ready!"  
"Twilight... What would you know about impressing girls?"  
"Spike, I AM a girl!"  
"Oh... Right..."  
After hours of lecturing Spike about what a girl wants, what she expects, what she needs, what she looks for in a stallion, then eventually Twilight forgot Spike was there and started talking about how amazing Flash Sentry is. (Incase you don't know, Flash Sentry appeared in the Equestria Girls movie. Twilight developed a crush on him.) Spike eventually snuck off and went to bed.  
The next morning, Spike jumped out of bed as soon as he woke up, a rare occurrence. He rushed out the door, and bought some flowers with the bits he had saved up. He rushed to the boutique and found that Sweetie Belle was already waiting for him. Apparently, she had been just as excited as him.  
"Spikey-Wikey!" She called out.  
"Sweets!" He called back as he ran to her. "Are you ready?"  
"I sure am."  
"Alright."  
They took each other's hooves as they walked to the field, talking about special talents and cutie marks. They finally arrived.  
"Umm... Spike? Where is the food?" Sweetie Belle asked  
"Where is the blanket?" Spike countered.  
"Umm..."  
"I guess I was so excited to see you that I forgot the food..."  
Sweetie Belle blushed almost instantly and said, "Y-yeah. Me too."  
"Well, we can still have our date. We could... Just look at the clouds?"  
"With snow all over the ground?"  
"I guess I forgot how cold it really was..."  
"Yeah. It's cold, and there's snow everywhere. Why did you want to have a picnic?"  
"I don't know. Maybe I wasn't thinking correctly..."  
"You think? Hmm... Oh, I've got an idea! You can make a fire! Can't you?"  
"Oh yeah! That's why I suggested a picnic in the first place. I could make us a fire. I guess I forgot."  
"Yeah, I assumed you were gonna make a fire, but then I forgot too, so I spent the whole night wondering why I agreed to a picnic in winter."  
They both facehooved at their lack of thought.  
Spike then used his fire to make a big space of dry, warm grass in the field.  
"Here we go!" Spike said proudly. He then jumped flat onto his back in the warm grass.  
Sweetie Belle did the same. As she lay next to him, she couldn't help but scoot closer to him. She kept getting closer and closer, wondering why she wasn't that close already. Her and Spike were both so focused on each other, that their common sense barely existed. So, that's why they weren't thinking about the date and how it would work. They both forgot about everything but each other. Eventually, she was as close as she could get. Spike wrapped an arm around her, pulling her even closer, to where she was laying on his chest. He then could wrap both of his arms around her, so he did so. The grass was keeping their backs warm, and they were keeping their fronts warm. Both of them could feel the others heartbeat.  
"This is nice..." Sweetie Belle said quietly.  
"Yeah, it is." Spike answered.  
"You're better than I imagined, Spike."  
"T-thanks" Spike said while blushing.  
"Way better..." She said quietly, with a smile on her face. She began sinking deeper into his chest.  
Spike liked the feeling of her warm body pressed up against his.  
"You're really warm." Spike said.  
"Isn't everypony?"  
"Yeah, I guess, heheh."  
"This is exactly how I imagine we'd look together."  
Spike blushed bright pink.  
They weren't even paying attention to the clouds above them. To them, it didn't matter. They were all that mattered to each other.  
Spike buried his face into her soft, bushy mane, liking the feeling of it.  
"You smell nice, Sweets..."  
"You smell... Like a snake. Hahah!"  
"Heheh, good one."  
"Thanks."  
"Are you cold?"  
"No. You're keeping me warm."  
"Really? I didn't know that was even possible."  
"On the inside, silly."  
"Oh..."  
"Come here, Spikey-Wikey." She pulled Spike down to her face and kissed him, holding onto his cheeks. She closed her eyes as she did so.  
Spike did the same, and wrapped his arms around her neck, as she wrapped her hooves around him as well. They held the kiss for what seemed like forever. When their lips did part, Spike spoke.  
"Sweetie Belle, I feel more strongly about you than I ever did Rarity. I can't think of the right words to say. I'm not really su-" He was cut off be Sweetie Belle pressing her hoof against his mouth to quiet him.  
"I think the words you're looking for are... I love you." Sweetie Belle said.  
Spike nodded in response. Sweetie Belle took her hoof off his mouth as he quietly spoke.  
"I-I love you."  
"I love you too, Spikey-Wikey."  
By now, both of their faces were as red as they could get, but they continued to stare at each other in silence.  
The silence was broke when they heard the whooshing of something. Then, about fifty yards away from them, a big blue box appeared. The words "Police Box" were written on it. They saw two ponies run out of the box, one a brown stallion with an hourglass for a cutie mark. They other a grey mare with golden hair and derped eyes. They eventually ran out of sight.  
"Uh... What was that?" Spike asked.  
"Beats me." Sweetie Belle responded.  
"Doesn't matter, as long as you're with me."  
"My thoughts exactly."  
"So, where should we go for our next date?"  
"It doesn't matter to me."  
"How about we just hang out at the library?"  
"That sounds nice."  
"Hmm... What would we even do?"  
"I'm sure you'll figure something out."  
"We could... Hmm... You could stay over. If that's ok with you."  
"That's a good idea."  
"We've got some board games, some movies, usual stuff."  
"Sounds like fun."  
"Alright. When should we do this?"  
"I have school tomorrow, but I am off on Thursday for winter break. So, Wednesday would be a good day."  
"Wednesday it is then."  
"I'll be at your place as soon as I get out of school."  
"Okay. I'll be waiting for you."  
Sweetie Belle smiled at that sentence.  
Him and Sweetie Belle lie there all day, excited for their date to come.

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
